Schüleraustausch
by sleepingmunchkin
Summary: Hermine und Draco sind für eine Woche zum Schüleraustausch bei den Wilkersons (die family aus Malcolm Mittendrin).
1. Prolog

Gleich zuallererst mal einen Disclaimer: alle Harry Potter Figuren gehören J. K. Rowling und alle Figuren aus Malcolm Mittendrin gehören auch wem anderen... keine Ahnung wem *gg* jedenfalls gehört nur die Story mir =)  
  
Ja, dann das zweite: Ich hab diese Geschichte zwar schon mal reingestellt, aber das is schon ein Weilchen her... und ich hab ein paar Sachen geändert... deswegen stell ich sie noch mal rein *gg*  
  
Naja, dann könnts jetzt lesen anfangen! =) Wünsch euch viel Spaß und würd mich über Reviews freuen!  
  
Schüleraustausch  
  
Prolog  
  
Vor zwei Wochen hatte das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts wieder begonnen. Hermine war gerade auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, als McGonagall auf sie zuhetzte. "Miss Granger, kommen Sie mit in Professor Dumbledores Büro, ich suche Sie schon im ganzen Schloss!" "Aber wieso, was will Professor Dumbledore von mir?", fragte Hermine verwundert. "Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren Miss Granger. Und nun kommen Sie schon mit, ich habe auch nicht ewig Zeit!" Hermine rannte Professor McGonagall nach, die in Windeseile durch lauter Treppen und versteckte Durchgänge eilte. "Fruchtbonbon!", sagte McGonagall und ein versteckter Wanddurchgang ging auf. "So, hier gehen Sie einfach die Treppen hinauf, oben werden Sie schon erwartet!" Und schon ging sie weg. Langsam stieg Hermine die Stufen hoch. Was wohl Professor Dumbledore von ihr wollte? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Naja, gleich werde ich es ja erfahren, dachte sie sich. Sie trat in den großen Raum ein und sah Dumbledore mit drei anderen Schülern an einem Tisch sitzen. Hermine lies ihren Blick durch die Runde schweifen und merkte, dass die drei Schüler Padma Patil, Justin Finch- Fletchley und Draco Malfoy waren. "Ahh, Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja, setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich!", Dumbledore deutete auf einen freien Stuhl neben Padma und Hermine lies sich darauf nieder. "So, da wir nun komplett sind, kann ich Ihnen ja sagen, wieso Sie alle hier sind. Es geht darum, dass wir für dieses Jahr eine Art Projekt für Sie vier geplant haben. Sie werden jeweils zu zweit einer amerikanischen Muggel- Familie zugeordnet, werden dort für eine Woche bleiben und danach einen Aufsatz über ihren Aufenthalt schreiben. Allerdings wissen ihre Gastfamilien nicht, dass sie Zauberer sind, also werden sie eine Woche nicht zaubern dürfen!" Alle sahen Dumbledore mit großen Augen an, bis Padma ihre Sprache wiederfand: "Und wieso sind genau wir ausgewählt worden?"  
  
"Weil Sie die Klassenbesten der fünften Stufe eines jeden Hauses sind!", war Dumbledores Antwort. "Nun, es wird in fünf Tagen losgehen. Miss Patil und Mr Finch-Fletchley, Sie sind der Familie Greene zugeteilt worden. Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Sie beiden sind der Familie ... einen Moment ... der Familie Wilkerson zugeteilt worden!" Hermine starrte Malfoy entsetzt an. Dieser jedoch schien das alles eher gelassen zu nehmen. "Sie können nun gehen!"  
  
Die vier Schüler standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Hermine allerdings lief Malfoy hinterher. Sie wollte noch etwas mit ihm besprechen. "Malfoy, warte noch kurz!", schrie sie und Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Was willst du, Granger?", fragte er unhöflich. "Ähm, ja, also eigentlich wollte ich nur sagen, dass wir, ähm, da wir ja nun eine Woche zusammen bei Muggeln verbringen müssen, dass wir uns, äh, vielleicht vertragen, oder dass wir wenigstens nicht mehr die ganze Zeit streiten!", stotterte Hermine. "Jaja", meinte Malfoy nur, drehte sich um und ging weg. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo Leute! =)  
  
Also ähm *gg* kann mir jemand mal sagen wie das mit den Absätzen geht? Ich weiß des nämlich nicht und hab extra beim Schreiben viele gemacht!  
  
Die fünf Tage vergingen schnell, Hermine hatte ihre Koffer schon gepackt und stand nun zusammen mit Professor McGonagall in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Malfoy. Endlich, mit ziemlich viel Verspätung kam auch er aus den Kerkern heraus und gesellte sich zu der Gryffindor und ihrer Hauslehrerin . "Na endlich, Mr Malfoy, dann können wir ja gehen!", sagte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll, doch Malfoy scherte sich nicht darum.  
  
Die beiden folgten McGonagall. Diese erklärte ihnen, dass sie mit Flohpulver reisen würden. Sie gab jedem eine Brise, sie stellten sich der Reihe nach in den Kamin und kamen in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder heraus.  
  
McGonagall führte sie aber gleich wieder hinaus und nach fünf Minuten standen sie vor einem kleinen Haus mit einem kleinen Garten und einer kleinen Garage.  
  
Die Lehrerin klingelte an der Haustüre. Schnell prägte sie den beiden noch ein, dass sie ja nett zueinander und zu ihrer Gastfamilie sein sollen, und dass sie so sich vertragen sollen, oder wenigstens so tun sollen. Da wurde die Türe geöffnet.  
  
Vor ihnen stand eine Frau mit etwas längerem leicht gewelltem Haar, ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und einem belustigtem Gesicht und dahinter drei Jungs.  
  
"Ahh, das müssen die Austauschschüler sein!", rief die Frau begeistert. Zuerst schüttelte sie McGonagall die Hand, dann Hermine und schließlich Malfoy. Sie unterhielt sich noch kurz mit der Lehrerin, McGonagall stellte ihre Schüler vor, doch die ging dann gleich weg.  
  
"Nun, ihr beiden, ich bin Lois, das ist Hal, mein Mann und unsere Söhne Reese, Malcolm und Dewey!", stellte die Mutter alle vor.  
  
"Es freut uns sehr Sie kennenzulernen!", sagte Hermine und lächelte. Sie merkte, dass die beiden älteren ein Lachen unterdrückten, der Kleinere ebenfalls, schaffte es aber nicht, fing laut zu lachen an und zeigte auf Draco. Unter vielen Lachern hörte man immer wieder die Worte "blöde Haare" und "komischer Name" heraus.  
  
"Dewey! Ab in dein Zimmer, na los, hopp, hopp!", schrie Lois entsetzt und schubste ihn weg. Sei entschuldigte sich bei Draco und lies die beiden hereintreten.  
  
"Draco, du kannst bei den Jungs schlafen, ich habe ein Bett in ihrem Zimmer vorbereitet, und für dich Hermine haben wir die Couch hergerichtet. Man kann sie aufklappen und dann kann man gut darauf schlafen!"  
  
Sie nickten und stellten ihre Koffer ab.  
  
"Leider müssen wir euch auch gleich wieder alleine lassen, da wir unseren ältesten Sohn Francis vom Bahnhof abholen müssen. Wir sind aber in ungefähr einer Stunde wieder zurück!", bemerkte Lois und murmelte ihren Söhnen noch etwas zu, dass verdächtig nach "Wenn ihr euch nicht benehmt, dann kommt ihr das nächste Mal zusammen mit eurem Bruder auf die Marlin Academy" klang.  
  
Und schon waren die Eltern weg.  
  
"Dewey, du kannst wieder rauskommen! Sie sind weg!", schrie Malcolm. Der Kleine kam sofort rausgerannt und schaute Hermine und Draco ängstlich an. Dann versteckte er sich hinter Reese.  
  
"Ähm ... also, wenn ihr wollt, dann können wir euch...", begann Malcolm, doch auf einmal stieß die Tür krachend auf und herein stürmte Craig!  
  
"Malcolm, wo ... hu ... wo ist ... Lois?", Craig atmete schwer, es sah so aus, als sei er gelaufen.  
  
Draco und Hermine beäugten ihn misstrauisch und Draco stellte sich neben Reese und fragte leise: "Wer ist denn der?" "Das ist Craig, ein Kollege von Mom!", antwortete der ihm. "Äh, Craig, was machen Sie hier?", fragte Malcolm verwirrt.  
  
"WO IST EURE MUTTER?", brüllte Craig aufgebracht. "Oh, oh, Jungs, es tut mir so Leid, ich wollte euch nicht anschreien, nein, nein ganz und gar nicht, aber ich muss eurer Mutter etwas Wichtiges sagen!"  
  
"Die holt grad mit Dad Francis vom Bahnhof ab. Aber wir richten ihr gerne etwas aus, wenn Sie wollen!", meinte Malcolm.  
  
"Nein, nein, dann ... äh ... dann komme ich später wieder! Na gut, also bis irgendwann, Jungs!", sagte Craig und stürmte wieder die Tür hinaus. Doch nur einen Moment später stürmte er wieder herein.  
  
"Wer sind denn die beiden?", fragte er und deutete auf Hermine und Draco.  
  
"Austauschschüler", brummte Reese und Craig gab sich damit zufrieden, jedoch nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Dann war er endlich auf und davon!  
  
"Also, wo waren wir?", fragte Malcolm. Niemand sagte etwas, bis - "Achja, ich weiß schon wieder. Nun, wenn ihr wollt, dann können wir euch...", doch schon wieder wurde er unterbrochen. Ein Hund bellte.  
  
Dewey zuckte zusammen und fragte kleinlaut: "Haben wir Hunde in der Nachbarschaft?" Reese und Malcolm schüttelten den Kopf und Hermine und Draco sahen sich ziemlich unbehaglich an.  
  
Malcolm machte die Tür auf und siehe da - ein Golden Retriever stürmte herein! Von draußen hörte man auch schon eine wütende Mädchenstimme schreien: "Chester, komm sofort wieder her!"  
  
Doch der Hund wollte nicht hören und ein Mädchen mit blonden längeren Haaren, blauen Augen und ziemlich groß, kam durch die Tür hereinmarschiert.  
  
"Tut mir echt leid, aber sie ist ein bisschen aufgeregt!", entschuldigte sie sich und deutete auf den Hund.  
  
"Schon gut!", sagte Malcolm, doch Reese fragte unwirsch: "Wer bist denn du? Ich hab dich noch nie hier gesehen!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, ich bin Sabine und wir sind hier neu eingezogen, im Haus gegenüber von euch!" Sie streckte ihnen die Hand hin, doch keiner machte Anstalten, sie zu ergreifen, deswegen lies sie sie etwas irritiert wieder sinken.  
  
"Nun, äh, seid ihr alle Geschwister?", fragte sie. "Nein, das sind Austauschschüler und die sind nur eine Woche hier!", sagte Dewey, "aber wir drei sind Geschwister!" Sabine nickte nur, schaute sie alle komisch an, drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. "Naja, ich - äh - geh jetzt mal! Komm, Chester!" Diesmal gehorchte der Hund und rannte hinaus. Alle fünf starrten ihr noch hinterher, dann schloss Malcolm die Tür und begann noch einmal: "So, also, auf ein neues: wenn ihr wollt, dann können wir euch..." Doch nun wurde er zum dritten Mal unterbrochen. Diesmal von Reese: "Hey, habt ihr Lust, Wasserballons auf die neuen Nachbarn abzufeuern?"  
  
Dewey und Malcolm schrieen begeistert los, Hermine und Draco nickten zaghaft. Die drei Brüder rannten hinaus in den Garten und kletterten an einer Leiter hinauf aufs Dach, Draco und Hermine hinterher.  
  
Am Dach lagen die Wasserballons in einer Reihe aufgerichtet und daneben stand eine kleine Maschine aus Holzstücken zusammengebaut. Dewey schnappte sich gleich einen Ballon und legte ihn in das dafür vorgesehene Fach, Malcolm stellte die Richtung ein und Reese schoss. Der Ball traf den Hund der neuen Familie, Chester, der sich erschrocken umdrehte und ins Haus lief. Alle lachten. Draco nahm sich einen Ball, stellte die Richtung ein und schoss - und zwar genau auf das Mädchen - Sabine. Diese schrie, Hermine schrie, die anderen lachten. Sabine sah sich verschreckt um, konnte aber nichts entdecken, dann stapfte sie ins Haus, wahrscheinlich, um sich etwas anderes anzuziehen, da sie ja nun klitschnass war.  
  
Das alles ging noch eine Weile so weiter, jeder lachte, Draco freundete sich schon mit den Jungs der Familie Wilkerson an, Hermine schrie immer wieder, wenn der Ball jemanden traf. Auf einmal hörten sie das Auto der Wilkersons vorfahren und sie kletterten so schnell sie konnten die Leiter hinunter und stiegen durch ein offenes Fenster in die Wohnung ein. Da hörten sie auch schon, wie die Haustür aufging und Lois, Hal und Francis hereinkamen. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Halloo!! =)  
  
Dankeschön für die netten Reviews =)  
  
@ Shelley: Jaa, ich mag Francis auch total gern! Und Dewey, der is sooo knuffig =)  
  
@ Nibin: Ja, ich liebe FFs mit Draco und Hermione! Und falls du eine reinstellen solltest musst du es mir sagen!!  
  
Übrigens stelle ich deswegen heut noch ein Kapitel rein, weil es aufs nächste ein bisschen dauert, weil ich morgen in Urlaub fahr =)  
  
Ach und noch was! Falls sich wer was denken sollte, weil des Mädchen Sabine heißt und keinen englischen Namen hat, des liegt dadran, weil ich die FF eine meiner besten Freundinnen gewidmet hab und die so heißt =)  
  
***  
  
"Aaah, lass mich los, du dummer Hund!", hörte man Francis schreien, dann ein Knurren, einen Knall und ein leises Quietschen.  
  
"FRANCIS, oh mein GOTT, was soll das? Lass den Hund in Ruhe!", brüllte Lois. "Er hat mich GEBISSEN, Mum!"  
  
"Na, und, geh jetzt sofort hinaus und entschuldige dich!"  
  
"Was, bei einem Hund?"  
  
"Nein, bei den Besitzern des Hundes! Na los, hopp!" Lois kam ins Wohnzimmer, wo Reese, Malcolm, Dewey, Draco und Hermine dasaßen und unschuldig taten.  
  
"Hallo, Kinder, wart ihr auch brav? Wehe, wenn ich auch nur irgendeine Beschwerde über euch höre!", ermahnte sie Lois.  
  
"Wir haben nichts gemacht ... gar nichts, wir haben keine Wasserbomben auf die Nachbarn geworfen!", plapperte Reese und Malcolm stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen.  
  
"IHR HABT WAS? IHR WERFT WASSERBOMBEN AUF UNSERE NACHBARN? LOS, AUF EURE ZIMMER!", kreischte sie, "außer ihr beiden natürlich, ihr zwei werdet euch mit Francis unterhalten!", sagte sie etwas netter zu Draco und Hermine.  
  
Die nickten und blieben artig sitzen, während ihre drei neuen Freunde auf ihr Zimmer gingen. Dewey warf ihnen noch einen bösen Blick zu, doch Malcolm und Reese dachten gar nicht mehr an sie, wie es aussah.  
  
Für einige Minuten waren sie alleine und Hermine fragte: "Und ... was hältst du von dieser ... Familie?"  
  
"Naja, wie soll ich sagen, sie sind schon ganz in Ordnung, nur eben ein bisschen ... äh ... eigenartig, oder?" "Ja, finde ich auch!"  
  
Doch da mussten sie schon aufhören zu reden, denn in dem Moment kam Francis bei der Tür herein. "Hey, ihr beiden! Seid ihr die Austauschschüler aus London?" "Ja", beide nickten.  
  
"Na, dann herzlich willkommen in unserer Familie! Was habt ihr angestellt?"  
  
"Wir haben Wasserbomben auf die neuen Nachbarn geworfen!", antwortete Draco und Hermine sah ihn böse an. Er konnte das doch nicht einfach sagen, die würden sie sicher sofort wieder nach Hogwarts schicken, wenn sie das erfahren würden.  
  
Doch Francis lachte bloß. "Keine Angst, ich verrate euch nicht!", grinste er. In dem Moment kam Hal zur Tür herein. "Es gibt Essen, Chinesisch, ich hoffe, ihr zwei mögt das!", sagte er zu Draco und Hermine gewandt.  
  
"Ja, klar!", antworteten beide, obwohl keiner von ihnen jemals Chinesisch gegessen hatte, doch sie wollten nicht als unhöflich erscheinen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, Francis und Hal hatten zwei Stühle hinzugestellt, damit auch genug Platz war.  
  
Sie aßen ziemlich friedlich, als Hal auf einmal aufstand und sagte: "So, und wer nun als erstes mit der Hauptspeise fertig ist, bekommt die Nachspeise. Wir konnten uns nur eine leisten, da ein gewisser jemand uns ja nichts von seinem Geld abgeben wollte" Mit einem bösen Glitzern in den Augen sah er auf Francis herab.  
  
Plötzlich begannen die Jungs und Hal so schnell zu essen, wie sie konnten. Lois sah sie peinlich berührt an und Draco und Hermine starrten sich gegenseitig entsetzt an. Das konnte ja heiter werden! Wie sollten sie es, sie beide, die sich doch eh so hassen, nur eine Woche mit dieser Familie aushalten?  
  
"FERTIG!", schrie Reese. Dewey warf ihm einen Blick zu, ganz nach dem Motto, wenn Blicke töten könnten und Malcolm boxte ihm unwirsch in die Seite. Hal schob Reese etwas traurig den Nachtisch zu und der begann sofort, ihn in sich hineinzustopfen.  
  
Nach dem Essen gab Lois jedem Kind ein bisschen Geld (Draco und Hermine mehr als den anderen, da sie vor ihnen nicht als arm dastehen wollte - war ja schon schlimm genug, dass Hal zugab, dass sie sich nur einen Nachtisch leisten konnten) und schickte sie unter Francis Aufsicht ins Einkaufscenter, damit sie sich etwas kaufen sollten.  
  
Draco war noch nie in einem Einkaufscenter gewesen, geschweige denn unter so vielen Muggeln, und mit dem Muggelgeld kannte er sich auch nicht aus.  
  
Sie kamen an einem Schaufenster vorbei, in dem sich Radkappen befanden und Francis, Reese, Malcolm und Dewey blieben begeistert davor stehen und Reese meinte sehnsüchtig: "Oh Mann, wie gerne hätte ich so eine?"  
  
Draco sah sich derweil auf der anderen Seite um und bemerkte ein Schaufenster voller Zeitschriften. Malcolm sah, dass er die Zeitungen betrachtete und gesellte sich zu ihm: "Hey, welche liest du am liebsten?"  
  
"Äh, was?", fragte Draco.  
  
"Welche Zeitschrift? Welche Zeitschrift liest du am liebsten?"  
  
"Ähm", Draco beugte sich vor, um einen Titel zu lesen, "am liebsten lese ich ... Batman und Robin!"  
  
"Hey, das lese ich auch gerne! Hast du sie dir das letzte Mal gekauft? Und hast du gesehen, wie das Batmobil kaputt gegangen ist und die Killerroboter auf sie losgingen?"  
  
"Äh, ja das war echt total ... krass!", meinte Draco kleinlaut und ging dann schnell weg. Hermine stand währenddessen in einem kleinen Buchladen und hatte einen Stapel dicker Bücher auf dem Arm. Als sie rauskam, sah sie, dass Draco und Malcolm sich über ein "Batman und Robin" Heft beugten. Malcolm lachte wie verrückt und zeigte immer wieder auf irgendwelche Stellen, Draco stand daneben und lachte ebenfalls - allerdings ziemlich gekünstelt.  
  
Francis, Reese, Malcolm und Dewey legten schließlich ihr Geld zusammen und kauften sich eine Radkappe. 


	4. Kapitel 3

Hallo!! Danke für die lieben Reviews =) *gfreuthab* Und wegen irgendwelchen unlogischen Sachen (so wie z.B. dass sie kein Geld für Nachtisch, aber welches fürs Einkaufscenter haben) auftreten sollten, sorry! Werde mich bemühen, dass in Zukunft zu vermeiden... also bitte nicht böse sein deswegen! =)  
  
"Dewey", begann sie, "habe ich dir eigentlich nicht gesagt, dass du in deinem Zimmer bleiben sollst?" "Ähm..." "Na los, ab in die Ecke!", befahl Lois ihm und er schlurfte in eine Ecke des Wohnzimmers und stellte sich mit dem Gesicht an die Wand hin. "Und ihr geht jetzt schlafen, es ist schon ziemlich spät, wieso zum Teufel habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" Keiner gab ihr eine Antwort. "Naja, dann los, macht euch fertig, morgen ist wieder Schule, Francis, du wirst morgen am Vormittag auf Draco, Hermine und Dewey aufpassen. Er hat nämlich morgen frei! Und wehe, ihr stellt etwas an, wenn dein Vater und ich wieder nach Hause kommen, möchte ich, dass alles genau aussieht wie zuvor, hast du verstanden?"  
  
Sie nickten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine schon ziemlich früh auf. Es war ganz still im Haus, niemand hörte man reden. Sie sah sich um. Dewey stand immer noch in der Ecke und schnarchte leise. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Jungs und machte leise die Türe auf. Malcolm und Reese waren schon weg, Draco und Francis schliefen noch. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und lies einen lauten Schrei los, als sie in den Spiegel sah. Ihr Haare waren viel kürzer als vorher. Das konnten nur die Jungs gewesen sein! Sie stürmte ins Zimmer der Jungs und merkte, dass Draco und Francis gar nicht mehr schliefen, sonder lachten was das Zeug hielt. Hermine wollte sie gerade anschreien, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wütend stampfte sie zur Haustür und öffnete sie.  
  
Vor ihr stand Sabine, das Mädchen, dass sie gestern kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
"Was?", fragte Hermine unwirsch.  
  
"Ähm, also, äh, i ... ich wollte nur fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, weil ich jemanden . schreien gehört habe. Äh, sag mal, hattest du nicht gestern noch längere Haare?", stotterte das Mädchen. "Musst du nicht zur Schule?", fragte Hermine, ohne auf Sabines Frage wegen den Haaren einzugehen. "Nein, ich muss erst in einer Woche in die Schule! Weil wir neu hierher gezogen sind!", antwortete sie.  
  
"Bist du aus Amerika?" "Ähm, nein, aus Österreich! Und du?" "England", lautete Hermines knappe Antwort, "willst du reinkommen?" "Ähm, ja, gern!", meinte Sabine und trat ein. Sie setzten sich an den Küchentisch und Hermine suchte verzweifelt nach Kaffee, aber sie konnte nirgends einen finden.  
  
In dem Moment kam Dewey zur Tür hereingewatschelt. "Dewey, wieso habt ihr keinen Kaffee im Haus?", "begrüßte" ihn Hermine. "Ich weiß nicht...", war seine Antwort, dann sah er Hermine komisch an und fragte: "Wieso hastn du solche Haare?" "Weil dein idiotischer Bruder und Malfoy mir die Haare über Nacht geschnitten haben!"  
  
Dewey grinste. "Cool", sagte er. Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Willst du was trinken? Wasser?", fragte Hermine Sabine. "Ja, gern. Was, die haben dir echt einfach die Haare geschnitten?"  
  
"Sieht so aus, oder?", antwortete Hermine und stellte ein Glas Wasser vor sie hin. Da kamen Draco und Francis in die Küche und setzten sich auf den Tisch. "Hermine, so schlecht sieht es doch gar nicht aus!", meinte Francis, musste aber trotzdem grinsen. "Oh, Gott, wieso musste Dumbledore mich unbedingt mit dir zusammenstecken? Wieso nicht mit Padma oder Justin, nein genau mit dir..." Malfoy zuckte die Schultern: "Meinst du ich bin gerne mit einem Schlammblut wie dir hier?" "Schlammblut?", fragte Sabine verwirrt und Hermine warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu und sagte dann: "Ach nix... das sagt man nur so in England..." Keiner sagte ein Wort, dann stand Hermine auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer und kramte aus ihrem Koffer das Verwandlungsbuch heraus. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und begann darin zu lesen.  
  
Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie Dewey hinter ihr stand und interessiert mitlas.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Buch?", fragte er schließlich und Hermine zuckte zusammen. "Äh, das ist, äh, also das haben mir meine Eltern zum Geburtstag geschenkt, man kann da - äh, Zaubertricks üben!", redete sich Hermine schnell heraus und lies es wieder in ihrer Tasche verschwinden.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag kamen dann Lois, Hal, Malcolm und Reese wieder nach Hause. "Na, was habt ihr so alles gemacht?", fragte Lois und sah Francis und Dewey misstrauisch an. "Was ist denn mit deinen Haaren passiert?", fragte Malcolm entsetzt, als er Hermine sah. Hermine wollte gerade eben zu einer Antwort ansetzen, aber Dewey kam ihr zuvor: "Das waren Francis und ... ähm ... ja, der da halt, ich weiß nicht wie der heißt .. so ein komischer Name...", murmelte er dann. "WAS? Francis? Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?", schrie Lois. "Hey, Draco hat mir geholfen!" , verteidigte dieser sich aber augenblicklich. "NA UND! WIE KANNST DU UNSEREN GAST NUR SO BEHANDELN UND DANN AUCH NOCH DRACO MIT EINBEZIEHEN? LÜG NICHT!", brüllte sie so laut sie konnte.  
  
"Aber..." "SEI LEISE! Ab in dein Zimmer! Und du wirst den ganzen Tag nicht mehr rauskommen!", Lois zitterte schon, so wütend war sie. Langsam trottete Francis in sein Zimmer und weil Draco solche Schuldgefühle hatte (oder wahrscheinlich eher Angst vor Lois - denn ein Malfoy mit Schuldgefühlen ist schon etwas seltsames) ging er ihm hinterher. "Oh Gott, Hermine, es tut mir so Leid! Wir fahren morgen gleich zum Frisör und der wird dann das alles richten, in Ordnung?"  
  
Hermine nickte. "Und ihr drei", Lois sah Dewey, Malcolm und Reese an, "ihr kommt morgen gleich mit, ihr seid auch schon wieder frisörfällig!" 


	5. Kapitel 4

Hi!! Sorry erst mal, dass es so lang gedauert hat, aber ich war im Urlaub und danach hatte ich diesen loveSAN Virus und musste meinen ganzen PC neu aufsetzen und das dauerte alles ziemlich lange. Naja, wie auch immer ( R/R pleeeeaze!! Oh und so nebenbei: War jemand von euch American Pie 3? Der is total geil der Film! Am besten war Stiffler -gg-  
  
"Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig?", schrie Lois und drückte auf die Hupe. Der Reihe nach kamen Malcolm, Dewey, Hermine und Reese aus dem Haus herausgerannt. "Na, endlich!", sagte sie, als alle im Auto saßen. "Und wehe, wenn ihr irgendetwas beim Frisör anstellt, habt ihr mich verstanden?", prägte sie ihnen auf der Fahrt ins Einkaufscenter, in dem sich der Frisörsalon befand, noch ein. "Würde uns niemals einfallen!", meinte Reese sarkastisch.  
  
"REESE, ICH WARNE EUCH! Ihr wollt doch sicher das nächste Monat nicht ohne eure Freunde verbringen? Außerdem gibt es fast keinen Frisörladen mehr, in den ihr noch dürft!" Nach einigen Minuten Fahrt kamen sie endlich an und machten sich auf den Weg zum Frisör. Hermine war es peinlich mit dieser Frisur herumzugehen, alle Leute sahen sie komisch an. Naja, sie sah ja auch nicht gerade hinreißend aus... Beim Frisör setzten sie sich alle auf einen Stuhl und warteten, bis sie an der Reihe waren.  
  
Derweil zu Hause: "Hast du Lust in die Spielhalle zu gehen?", fragte Francis Draco.  
  
"Ähm, ja, okay!", meinte der, er wusste ja nicht einmal, was eine Spielhalle ist. Na ja, er würde es ja noch früh genug erfahren. "Komm, Dad schläft gerade, wir können also unbemerkt weg!", sagte Francis und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
"So, da ist sie!", Francis ging gleich zielstrebig auf einen Automaten zu, warf ein bisschen Geld ein und begann zu spielen. Draco sah ihm interessiert zu, er hatte so was ja noch nie gesehen. "Verdammt, kein neuer Rekord!", jammerte Francis und auf dem Bildschirm erschienen groß die Wörter GAME OVER. "Willst du mal probieren? Ich zahl dir ein Spiel!", fragte Francis. "Ähm..." "Ja, natürlich willst du!" Francis warf Geld ein und schubste Draco vor den Automaten. "Na, los, mach schon!", rief Francis und Draco drückte wild auf den Knöpfen herum. Zum Glück hatte er Francis zuerst zugesehen, sonst wüsste er gar nicht, was er machen muss.  
  
Derweil bei Lois, den Jungs und Hermine: Hermine hatte jetzt eine schöne Kurzhaarfrisur und wartete bis die Jungs fertig waren. "Uii!", rief Dewey gerade und drehte sich mit dem Stuhl. "Aus, Dewey!", befahl Lois und er blieb stehen. "Autsch!", ertönte da die Stimme von Reese. "Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Und so was nennt sich Frisör?" Hermine drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Reese über dem Ohr blutete. Der Frisör allerdings entschuldigte sich nicht, sondern giftete: "Du kleiner Giftzwerg, was kann ich dafür, wenn du nicht stillsitzen kannst?" Auf einmal ertönte ein Schrei und dann lachten Dewey und Malcolm laut auf. Der Frisör von Malcolm war im ganzen Gesicht mit Rasierschaum, der am Tisch vor Dewey stand vollgespritzt. "Raus!", keuchte der Frisör. "Raus aus meinem Frisörsalon! Raus! Und kommt nie wieder, ihr Bastarde!" Man hörte Lois sicher noch einen Kilometer weiter mit ihren Jungs schimpfen.  
  
Sie waren gerade zu Hause angekommen und merkte, dass Hal schlief. "Hal, wach auf, du sollst doch nicht am Tag schlafen, dann schläfst du nachts nicht mehr, das weißt du!", Lois rüttelte ihn wach. "Huch, was? Oh, äh, ja, Schatzi!", murmelte Hal verschlafen. "Wo sind Francis und Draco, Hal?", fragte Lois, als sie merkte, dass diese nicht im Haus waren. "Ich weiß nicht, als ich einschlief, waren sie noch da!", meinte Hal und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Oh, die treiben mich alle zusammen noch in den Wahnsinn!", jammerte Lois.  
  
Eine Stunde und dreizehn Minuten später: "Wow, das war total cool, Draco, dass du einen neuen Rekord bei ´Mortal Kombat´ aufgestellt hast!", hörte man Francis sagen. "Ja..." "WO WART IHR?", schrie Lois und stellte sich vor sie hin, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. "Bei der Spielhalle, Mum!", antwortete Francis.  
  
"HABE ICH GESAGT, DASS IHR DORT HINGEHEN DÜRFT? NEIN HABE ICH NICHT! FRANCIS, AB AUF DEIN ZIMMER!", schrie sie. "Und was ist mit ihm?", fragte Francis leicht beleidigt.  
  
"Er hat ja nichts getan, ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihn dazu angestiftet hast, Francis, na los, wieso stehst du noch hier?!", schrie sie und sagte dann in normaler Lautstärke zu Draco: "Komm Draco, hast du Hunger? Ich hab was gekocht..." 


	6. Kapitel 5

Danke, danke, danke für die Reviews!! Hab mich echt gefreut!! Sorry, dass es immer so lange dauert bis ich immer update, aber da die Schule ja jetzt wieder begonnen hat, hab ich nicht so viel Zeit!  
  
"Hermine, wach auf, heute geht ihr mit Malcolm mit in die Schule!", Lois rüttelte Hermine sanft. "Was? Heute? Mit Malcolm?", murmelte Hermine in ihr Kissen.  
  
"Ja, also steh auf, du willst doch nicht zu spät kommen, Draco ist schon wach!" "Ja, ich komme gleich!" Hermine streckte sich und ging dann ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen und zu waschen, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo alle schon um den Tisch herum saßen. "Willst du Tee, Hermine?", fragte Lois freundlich.  
  
"Ja, bitte!" Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch zwischen Dewey und Malcolm. Sie frühstückten alle ausgiebig, bis Lois sagte: "So, ihr müsst jetzt aber losgehen, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät!" Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig bei der Schule an, denn es läutete gerade.  
  
"Viel Spaß bei den Krelboynes!", sagte Reese und ging lachend davon. "Was meint er damit?", fragte Hermine irritiert.  
  
"Ähm, ja, also ich gehe in eine Begabten-Klasse - leider - und das sind die Krelboynes", erzählte ihr Malcolm. Sie betraten die Klasse und alle starrten mit großen Augen Hermine und Malfoy an. Steve rollte mit seinem Rollstuhl auf sie zu. "Hallo Malcolm! Wer ... ist ... das?" "Hey, Steve! Das sind Hermine und Draco, du weißt schon, die Austauschschüler!" "Achso ... Malcolm hat ... schon von ... euch ... erzählt!" Draco sah Steve ganz so an, als würde er ihm am liebsten den Hals umdrehen. Wahrscheinlich nervte es ihn, dass er so langsam redete. Hermine merkte das und zog Draco deswegen auf einen Tisch ganz weit weg von Steve und sie ließen sich nieder. Wehe du tust ihm etwas an, Malfoy ich schwör es dir, wenn du ihm nur ein Haar krümmst, er ist schon so arm genug!", flüsterte Hermine. "Jaja...", murmelte Draco als die Lehrerin die Klasse betrat. "Aaah, das müssen die Austauschschüler der Wilkersons sein!", rief sie und deutete auf Hermine und Draco.  
  
"Kommt doch mal nach vorne und stellt euch vor, damit die Klasse ein bisschen einen Eindruck von euch hat!" Sie winkte ihnen, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollten und die beiden standen auf und gingen hin. "Ja, ähm, also, ich heiße Hermine Granger und das ist Draco Malfoy und wir kommen aus England." Hermine merkte, dass ihr keiner richtig zuhörte und sagte deswegen nichts mehr. Draco erinnerte sich dann plötzlich daran, was Malcolm ihnen erzählt hatte, dass dies eine Begabten-Klasse sei. So wie die aussahen, hielten sie die beiden wahrscheinlich für unter ihrer Würde, weil sie wahrscheinlich dachten, die beiden würden nicht in eine Begabten-Klasse gehen. Nun ja, das tun sie ja auch nicht, aber sie waren immerhin hierher gekommen, weil sie die besten des fünften Jahrgangs waren. Deshalb sagte Draco: "Und wir sind für eine Woche hier, weil wir die besten unseres Jahrgangs sind!" Da wurden alle hellhörig. Draco hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Sie hörten ihnen zu. Er grinste. Die Lehrerin stellte ihnen ein paar Fragen, als sie dann fragte, was denn das Lieblingsfach der beiden war, sagte Draco: "Zaubertränke" Hermine jedoch nieste zum Glück genau in dem Moment, so dass keiner verstand, was Malfoy gesagt hatte. "Was hast du gesagt?", rief Dabney deshalb und Draco setzte auf ein neues an: "Za..." "Zeichnen, er meint technisches Zeichnen!", rief Hermine noch rechtzeitig, bevor Malfoy etwas falsches sagen konnte. Die Begabten gaben sich damit zufrieden und Hermine und Draco konnten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze sehen und lauschten gespannt dem restlichen Unterricht. Naja, zumindest Hermine...  
  
In der Mittagspause setzten sie sich zu Malcolm, Steve, Dabney und Lloyd an den Tisch. "Aus welcher Schule kommt ihr?", fragte Dabney. "Aus ... äh, Hogwarts!", sagte Hermine. "Und was wird da so alles unterrichtet? Ich habe noch nie von dieser Schule gehört!", meinte Lloyd. "Tja, nun, das gleiche wie bei euch!", war Hermines knappe Antwort. Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Knall und sie drehten sich um. Reese hatte einen kleineren Schüler umgestoßen, dieser war gegen eine dieser riesigen Mülltonnen gefallen, diese war umgefallen und rollte nun davon. Und zwar genau auf Hermine, Draco, Malcolm, Steve, Dabney und Lloyd zu! "Lauft!", schrie Malcolm und rannte so schnell er konnte davon. Draco und Hermine taten es ihm gleich, Dabney und Lloyd brauchten ein bisschen, bis sie realisiert hatten, was denn los war. Steve allerdings war zu langsam und rollte einfach so schnell er konnte ein paar Meter nach vorne. Die Tonne knallte gegen den Tisch, der fiel um und sie rollte weiter. Und zwar Steve hinterher, der so schnell er konnte mit seinem Rollstuhl weiterrollte. Keiner kam auf die Idee dem armen Steve zu helfen, niemand, außer Hermine. Sie wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab herausholen, als Draco ihr einen unsanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste. Er hatte gesehen, was sie tun wollte und ihm war einfach nichts besseres eingefallen. Deshalb drehte sie sich jetzt wütend um und begann auf Draco einzuschlagen, so fest sie konnte. An Steve dachte sie nicht mehr. Draco wehrte sich natürlich vehement, aber sie war stärker als er dachte. Deswegen schnappte er sich die Jausenbox von Lloyd und schlug ihr mit der auf den Kopf. Das hatte gesessen! Hermine wurde schwindelig und ihr Kopf tat ihr unheimlich weh. Deswegen beschloss sie zu kapitulieren. Immer noch hatte keiner Steve geholfen, allerdings wusste auch keiner, was er hätte tun sollen. Allerdings war das nun auch nicht mehr nötig, denn weiter vorne war ein Baustelle, wo Steve endlich von einem der Arbeiter gestoppt und auf die Seite geschoben wurde.  
  
Die Mülltonne allerdings rollte geradewegs durch die Absperrung hindurch und knallte gegen eine Wand. Endlich war sie zum Stehen gekommen. Bei der Wand aber bröckelte ziemlich viel ab. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Danke für die lieben Reviews +euchalleknuddel+ und noch mal sorry, dass es immer so lange dauert, bis ich ein neues Kapitel hochlade, aber jetzt hat ja wieder die Schule begonnen und... na ja, ich glaube ich brauch nicht mehr zu sagen, oder?! Nun denn, viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel (auch wenn's nur ein kurzes ist)  
  
"So, Hermine, Draco, ihr beiden werdet heute mit zu meiner Arbeit kommen, eigentlich sollte ja einer von euch mit zu Hal gehen, aber dem geht es ja heute nicht so gut!", erzählte ihnen Lois und blickte zweifelnd auf Hal, der mit einem Schal um den Hals, einer Daunenjacke und einer Kappe auf dem Kopf auf einem Stuhl saß und mit starrem Blick ins Nichts starrte. Draco, der neben ihm saß, rückte vorsichtshalber mit seinem Stuhl ein bisschen weg. "Nun ja, macht euch fertig, wir fahren in fünf Minuten!"  
  
Elf Minuten und 59 Sekunden später:  
  
"So, hier arbeite ich, ihr könnt euch ein wenig umschauen und mit den anderen Angestellten reden, aber belästigt nicht die Kunden!", sagte Lois und ging davon.  
  
"Ein Supermarkt?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. "Was sollen wir denn hier anschauen? Das kennt doch jedes Kind!" "Was ist das?", fragte Draco und deutete auf eine Glühbirne. "Oh Mann", Hermine rollte die Augen und erklärte ihm, was das war. So ging es minutenlang weiter, bis es Hermine zu viel wurde und sie Draco einfach mit in den Lagerraum schleppte, um mit ein paar Angestellten zu reden.  
  
'Wieso tue ich mir das eigentlich alles für einen Typen an, den ich gar nicht ausstehen kann?', dachte Hermine verzweifelt.  
  
Da kam auf einmal Craig auf sie zu, blieb abrupt stehen, als er sie sah und sagte: "Ihr seid doch die Austauschschüler, oder? Wie heißt ihr noch mal - Dean und Harriet?" "Draco und Hermine", antwortete Draco und schaute Craig angeekelt an, dessen Mund vollkommen mit Karamell verschmiert war, da er gerade von einem mit Karamell gefülltem Schokoriegel abgebissen hatte.  
  
Plötzlich schrie Hermine: "Hey, die da hat doch gerade was geklaut!" Sie deutete auf ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren. "Ach, wirklich?", fragte Craig. "Ja, laufen sie ihr schon hinterher, na los!" "Nein, nein, also da möchte ich mich doch lieber zuerst davon überzeugen, dass es auch stimmt, was du sagst!", meinte Craig ruhig und Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. "Aber...", begann sie, doch Craig unterbrach sie: "Kommt mit, ihr beiden!"  
  
Draco und Hermine folgten Craig also, der sie in einen kleinen Raum führte, in dem überall Überwachungsvideos aufgestapelt waren.  
  
"So, mal sehen!", murmelte Craig und kramte wo herum.  
  
"Lois 1, Lois 2, Lois 3, Lois 4", las Draco vor, was auf einigen Kassetten stand. Hermine kicherte.  
  
"Ah, da ist sie ja!", hörten sie dann Craig sagen. Er schob eine Videokassette in den Rekorder und drückte auf Play. Man sah das Mädchen, das einen Lippenstift, einen Nagellack und eine Nagelfeile in die Hand nahm und dann in ihre Tasche steckte. Dann spazierte sie hinaus. "Oh, da hast du ja wirklich recht gehabt, Hannah", meinte Craig. "Hermine", verbesserte sie ihn. "Tja, kann man nichts machen, die ist jetzt auch schon über alle Berge!", meinte Craig und zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Was?? Für was sind wir dann überhaupt hierher gekommen, wenn Sie dann eh nichts unternehmen?", fragte Draco.  
  
Doch Craig konnte ihm nicht mehr antworten, da Lois schrie: "Hermine! Draco, kommt wir fahren wieder nach Hause!"  
  
Die beiden gingen hinaus, wo Lois sie schon erwartete. "Kommt, wir müssen Dewey noch von der Schule abholen!" Sie gingen zum Auto, fuhren an Deweys Schule vorbei, nahmen ihn dann aber doch nicht mit, da er eine schlechte Note in einer Prüfung hatte und fuhren dann entgültig nach Hause. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Hallo, Leute! +thx+ für die reviews an Tyrande, Toji und Jamie's Lil :) Hier das nächste Kapitel (leider wieder nur so ein kurzes):  
  
Heute hatten Reese, Malcolm und Dewey frei, Lois und Hal allerdings mussten arbeiten gehen, deswegen sollte Francis auf alle aufpassen.  
  
Als Lois und Hal, dem es übrigens wieder gut ging, gegangen waren, klingelte es an der Haustür. Francis machte auf und vor ihm stand Sabine.  
  
"Hi!", sagte sie, "ich wollte Hermine besuchen! Sie ist doch noch da, oder?" Sie sah an Francis vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, doch da war niemand.  
  
"Ja, sie ist noch da, komm rein!", Francis trat zur Seite, um sie einzulassen.  
  
"Und, was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Reese gelangweilt.  
  
"Hmm ... habt ihr die Maschine, die wir mal gebastelt haben, am Dach stehen lassen?", fragte Francis.  
  
"Ja, haben wir, wieso?", fragte Malcolm.  
  
"Na, wieso wohl? Wir beschießen die Nachbarschaft! Wir füllen einfach ein paar Ballons mit Wasser und Farbe und ballern drauf los!"  
  
"Hey, das wart ihr! Ihr wart das, die am ersten Tag, an dem ich hier war, auf mich geschossen habt, oder?", fragte plötzlich Sabine, der gerade ein Licht aufgegangen war.  
  
"Äh, ja, aber äh, eigentlich war es nicht unsere Absicht dich zu treffen!", sagte Malcolm.  
  
"Natürlich war es das, Draco hat ja genau auf Sabine gezielt!", schrie Dewey. Draco lief rot an und die anderen lachten.  
  
Sie füllten viele Luftballons mit Wasser, Schlamm und Farbe.  
  
Dann stiegen sie aufs Dach und stellten immer schön ein, was sie treffen wollten.  
  
Sie trafen viele Leute, hauptsächlich ältere, die sich langsamer bewegten, da die ein leichtes Ziel waren. Sie trafen allerdings auch Autos, meistens aber nur stehende, und Häuserwände. Auf einmal schrie jemand: "Hey, ihr da oben, kommt sofort herunter, auf der Stelle!" Sie sahen hinunter und bemerkten, dass dort ein Polizist stand.  
  
"Ui, wir sollten vielleicht wirklich lieber runter gehen", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich. "Wieso?", fragte Draco. "Weil da ein Polizist steht, vielleicht?", quietschte Sabine aufgeregt. "Ein Poli-was?" "Herrgott, vergiss es, kletter einfach die Leiter runter!", zischte Hermine und stieß ihn.  
  
"Was ist? Wird's bald? Oder soll ich zu euch raufkommen?", schrie der Polizist von unten. "Nein, nein, wir - äh - kommen!", kreischte Hermine und machte sich auf hinunter zu klettern. Die andren taten es ihr nach.  
  
"Na, endlich! Was soll denn das eigentlich? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach gefüllte Ballons auf Leute werfen, auch nicht auf Au-"  
  
Plötzlich rammte ihm Reese seine Faust in den Magen und lief ins Haus, wo er sich einsperrte. Malcolm, Francis und Dewey liefen ihm hinterher, Draco, Hermine und Sabine blieben völlig perplex stehen. "Ähm, geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Hermine schockiert. "Es tut und sehr leid!", sagte Sabine.  
  
"Jaja, alles in Ordnung!", meinte der Polizist und richtete sich keuchend auf.  
  
Dann schrie er: "Und ihr, die jetzt im Haus seid, kommt sofort heraus!" Nichts rührte sich. "Kommt sofort raus oder ich breche die Tür ein!" Nichts rührte sich, deswegen ... gesagt, getan. Der Polizist brach die Tür ein. Hermine, Draco und Sabine lauschten, was er jetzt wohl tat.  
  
Da hörten sie ihn brüllen: "Ich werde eure Eltern darüber in Kenntnis setzen!" "Und was ist mit ihnen da draußen?" "Was soll mit ihnen sein? Sie haben nicht versucht zu fliehen und sie haben sich sogar ENTSCHULDIGT! Im Gegensatz zu euch! Ihr seid die schlimmsten Kinder, die ich jemals getroffen habe!"  
  
Sie kamen alle heraus und der Polizist sagte zu Draco, Hermine und Sabine: "Ihr könnt wieder nach Hause gehen!"  
  
Als Lois und Hal am Abend nach Hause kamen, verdonnerten sie die vier sich bei jeder Person zu entschuldigen, die sie getroffen hatten, jedes Auto und jede Hauswand zu putzen und Miss Cornwell, der sie ein Bein gebrochen hatten, da sie an einer Farbpfütze ausgerutscht war jeden Tag im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, bis sie wieder nach Hause konnte. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Hey!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, dass es soooo lang gedauert hat, aber ich habs irgendwie total vergessen... +ups+ Aber hier das letzte Kapitel und der Epilog!  
  
"Draco, Hermine, eure Lehrerin wird in einer halben Stunde kommen, habt ihr eure Koffer gepackt?" Die beiden nickten und Hermine sagte: "Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch schnell von Sabine verabschieden gehen, was meinst, Malfoy?" Er nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie vor Sabines Haus standen, sagte Draco zu Hermine: "Hey Granger, du bist gar nicht so übel, wie ich gedacht hab. Wir könnten ja Freunde werden oder so?" "Äh, ja, wenn du meinst! Gerne...", meinte Hermine und klingelte dann. Einen Feind weniger, dachten sich beide.  
  
Sabines Mutter machte die Tür auf und sie fragten nach ihrer Tochter, die dann auch sofort kam.  
  
"Hey, ihr zwei!", begrüßte sie sie.  
  
"Hi Sabine! Wir wollten uns von dir verabschieden, weil unsere Lehrerin gleich kommen wird und uns abholt!"  
  
"Was? Ihr müsst heute schon gehen! Oh, nein, das ist echt schade!", jammerte Sabine.  
  
"Ja, wir finden es auch blöd, wir haben echt schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt!" "Naja, dann, aber wir können uns doch schreiben, oder?", fragte Sabine.  
  
"Ja, klar!" Hermine umarmte Sabine und mit leichtem Zögern umarmte Sabine auch Draco. "Also, dann bis irgendwann!", sagte Hermine und sie gingen davon.  
  
Bei den Wilkersons angekommen, verabschiedeten sie sich auch noch von denen. Lois umarmte alle beide, Hal schüttelte ihnen die Hand und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter.  
  
Hermine umarmte noch Francis, Reese, Malcolm und auch Dewey. Draco schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Sie versprachen, ihnen zu schreiben und machten aus, dass sie sich unbedingt wieder einmal sehen müssen. "Am liebsten würde ich hier bleiben. Ihr seid die beste Familie, die ich kenne!", sagte Draco und Hermine stimmte ihm zu: "Ja, ich würde auch wahnsinnig gerne hier bleiben! Naja, dann..." Hermine machte die Tür auf uns sie traten hinaus. Auf der Straße stand auch schon Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, ich hoffe Sie hatten Spaß. Hoffentlich haben Sie auch viel über ihren Aufenthalt geschrieben!" "Ja, 35 Seiten!", antwortete Hermine prompt. "Na, dann können wir ja gehen!", meinte McGonagall.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich will nicht, die Familie ist die beste, die es gibt, ich will hier nicht weg!", jammerte Malfoy und auch Hermine begann damit: "Ich will auch nicht weg, die Nachbarin von ihnen ist so nett und die Kinder der Familie sind echt cool!" Und auf einmal wollten sie beide wieder zurücklaufen, doch Professor McGonagall war schneller. Sie belegte die beiden mit einem leichten Vergessenszauber, der die beiden für kurze Zeit, um es genau zu sagen, so lange bis sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, vergessen lies, wo sie waren und was sie hier taten. Er wirkte und die beiden blieben stehen. "Wo sind wir?", fragte Malfoy.  
  
"Das ist jetzt unwichtig, kommen Sie beide mit, wir müssen wieder nach Hogwarts!" Beide folgten ihr wieder in das kleine Zimmer und reisten mit Flohpulver zurück.  
  
Als sie die Eingangshalle in Hogwarts betraten, erwartete Dumbledore sie bereits. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, da sind Sie ja! Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte er und sah sie komisch an, weil beide glasige Augen hatten.  
  
Doch dies lies auch sofort nach und sie wurden wieder normal. "Oh, wir sind wieder in Hogwarts!", sagte Hermine, "Hey, Draco, wir sind wieder hier und nicht mehr bei Malcolm und den anderen...", fügte sie dann traurig hinzu.  
  
"Seit wann heiße ich für dich Draco, ich bin Malfoy, verstanden!", fuhr er sie an.  
  
"Oh Mann, hast du schon vergessen, dass wir Friede geschlossen haben! Wir sind jetzt Freunde!"  
  
"Tz, du und ich? Freunde? Schlechter Scherz, Granger!" Und mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
"Komisch", sagte Hermine, "er war bei den Wilkersons ganz nett!"  
  
"Nun ja, ähm, also, vielleicht kann ich das erklären!", druckste McGonagall herum.  
  
"Was soll das heißen, Minerva?", fragte Dumbledore scharf.  
  
"Ich habe die beiden mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt, da sie nicht von der Familie Wilkerson wegwollten und vielleicht habe ich einen kleinen Fehler bei Mister Malfoy gemacht!"  
  
"Verdammt, Minerva, wie konnte Ihnen das nur passieren? Jetzt haben sich ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor einmal angefreundet und Sie ... Sie ... argh!", Dumbledore rastete richtiggehend aus.  
  
"Miss Granger, gehen Sie doch bitte schon mal in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, ich werde gleich zu ihnen kommen!", wies McGonagall Hermine an und musste noch lange Zeit die Schimpfensreden von Albus Dumbledore ertragen. 


	10. Epilog

Und somit war alles wie immer. Draco und Hermine waren wieder Feinde, obwohl Hermine immer wieder versuchte, ein paar nette Gespräche mit Draco anzufangen, doch er ging nicht darauf ein.  
  
Hermine schrieb beizeiten noch Briefe an Sabine, Malcolm, Reese, Francis, manchmal sogar an Dewey und sendete natürlich immer liebe Grüße an Lois und Hal.  
  
Draco tat es ihr gleich. Denn daran, dass er bei den Wilkersons war, konnte er sich erinnern. Auch daran, dass es dort sehr lustig war und es ihm viel Spaß gemacht hatte.  
  
Ein halbes Jahr nachdem die beiden ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts absolviert haben, besuchten sie beide zufällig zur selben Zeit die Wilkersons und Draco erinnerte sich wieder an alles. Er freundete sich jetzt auf ein neues mit Hermine an und die beiden zogen bald darauf zusammen in eine Wohnung.  
  
Hermine arbeitet nun im Zaubereiministerium und Draco ist einer der besten Auroren, die es gibt. Er hat mehr Todesser hinter Askabans Gitter gebracht, als viele andere. Voldemort wurde drei Jahre nach Hermines und Dracos Schulabschluss gefasst und umgebracht. Doch wer denkt, dass das Böse damit für immer ruht, liegt falsch, denn schon steigt eine neue Macht auf, von der noch niemand weiß... 


End file.
